gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Story of My Life
Story of My Life by One Direction is featured in The Back-Up Plan, the eighteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt. Kurt is excited to know that he has been selected to sing for socialite June Dolloway at NYADA. As he tells Blaine about his plans to perform Story of My Life, he requests that Blaine gets to sing it with him. During the performance, Kurt is trying his hardest to serenade June, not realizing she has her full interest on Blaine throughout the song. Lyrics Kurt: Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone Blaine: And I'll be gone, gone tonight The ground beneath my feet is open wide The way that I been holding on too tight With nothing in between Blaine and Kurt: The story of my life, I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm And time is frozen (The story of, the story of) The story of my life, I give her hope I spend her love until she's broke inside The story of my life (The story of, the story of) Blaine: Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage Blaine with Kurt (Blaine): I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still And I'll be gone, gone tonight (The) fire beneath my feet is burning bright (The way that I've been) holding on so tight With nothing in between Blaine and Kurt: The story of my life, I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm And time is frozen (The story of, the story of) The story of my life, I give her hope I spend her love until she's broke inside The story of my life (The story of, the story of) Kurt: And I've been waiting for this time to come around Blaine: But, baby, running after you is like chasing the clouds The story of my life, I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm And time is frozen Kurt (Blaine): The story of my life, I give her hope (Give her hope) I spend her love Blaine and Kurt: Until she's broke inside The story of my life (The story of, the story of) The story of my life The story of my life (The story of my life, the story of) The story of my life Gallery Klaine still tbu 2.jpg Klaine still tbu 1.jpg tumblr_n4tnyrr9QA1sc2aqjo1_250.gif tumblr_n4tnyrr9QA1sc2aqjo3_250.gif tumblr_n4tnyrr9QA1sc2aqjo4_250.gif tumblr_n4tnyrr9QA1sc2aqjo5_250.gif Tumblr n4tnyrr9QA1sc2aqjo6 250.gif Tumblr n4twwzNxvs1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr n4twwzNxvs1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr n4twwzNxvs1r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr n4twwzNxvs1r295ako1 250.gif soml1.png soml2.png soml3.png soml4.png soml5.png soml6.png soml7.png soml8.png Tumblr nfevgw3avY1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfevgw3avY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfevgw3avY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfevgw3avY1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfevgw3avY1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nfevgw3avY1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nfevgw3avY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nfevgw3avY1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Story of My Life 11.jpg Story of My Life 10.jpg Story of My Life 9.jpg Story of My Life 8.jpg Story of My Life 7.jpg Story of My Life 6.jpg Story of My Life 5.jpg Story of My Life 4.jpg Story of My Life 3.jpg Story of My Life 2.jpg Story of My Life 1.jpg story of my life.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:The Back-Up Plan (EP)